warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operative
| abilities = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | bleedout = 100 | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = | baselevel = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = | mod_drops = |no-category = bob }} are NPC allies that assist the Tenno during Syndicate Missions and will help them complete the mission objective. Two will accompany the Tenno on all Syndicate Missions. They carry their Syndicate equivalent weapon (e.g. a Red Veil operative will carry a ) and will use them upon any enemy that has opened fire upon the objective, Tenno or themselves. Their appearance is similar to Rescue targets with their suits flairs similar to the Syndicate they are representing. Both the and the Rescue have different suit flairs to each other. Like the Specter (Tenno), Operatives can be commanded to Hold Position or Follow by interacting with them ( ). By default, Operatives are set to Follow. Notes *New Loka, The Perrin Sequence and Steel Meridian's can carry Primary weapons, being the , and accordingly. *When undetected, will attack enemies if they spot them, removing Stealth potentials if they are following you. They will crouch when the player crouches. **They will fire upon Security Cameras on sight however, regardless of stealthed status. * do not have the innate faction weapon bonuses installed on their weapons, along with their use of said weapons differing greatly from the Tenno and other AI. **Semi-Auto weapons fire at the default fire rate cap of the weapon without delay, resulting in the weapon appearing to become fully automatic. **They will also incorrectly use the and the , inconsistently charging their shots and releasing them pre-full charge or releasing them instantly. **They will also not follow the ammo capacity of their weapons (i.e. New Loka Operatives having 9 within one clip) **They may also bypass the maximum of 6 charges out at once when wielding the . **They have noticeably impeccable accuracy when using the s, even during continuous firing and its high recoil. * will follow the Host of the mission, regardless of their standing level. *Unlike Rescue targets, the have very little bleedout time, a third of the duration of a Warframe's. **If the were carrying a Primary weapon as opposed to a Syndicate secondary, they will have no weapon to fire with when downed. **The state of bleedout is not marked upon the map nor HUD, making it difficult to determine if one has become downed. ** can also revive each other if one has been downed, however they cannot revive downed Warframes. **They seem to have bleedout health, and enemies shooting the downed operatives will seem to kill them quicker than if they were left without being attacked. **If killed by Tenno through Confusion effects applied by , they will have no bleedout time and die instantly, even awarding the killer with some Affinity. Trivia * are one of the few non-boss NPC's that have regenerating shields. *Steel Meridian Operatives share the same helmet design as light Grineer forces. *Despite owning no Codex entry, can still be scanned. **This will result in the scanner becoming consumed. *When downed, instead of playing the default downed animation, that have primary weapons as default will lay spread on the floor convulsing. **This is unique to Syndicate Operatives and is not seen anywhere else within Warframe. *Despite trying to avoid passing through them, are entirely immune to the effects of the Corpus Laser Barrier and will pass through them unharmed. **This is opposite to their behavior towards Grineer Sensor Bars, as they will pass through them frequently with no awareness of them, though it will not cause them harm. **Oddly, do not trigger any security systems such as Security Cameras and Sensor Regulator even upon damaging them. *During Rescue Missions, the captive will share the same model as the corresponding Syndicate operatives. The captive otherwise is the same as any other captive in Rescue missions. Bugs *As with Rescue targets, the will occasionally reload their weapons more than required and will sometimes even reload after a sequential reload. * can sometimes become stuck whilst teleporting to the Tenno if they are out of range, causing them to freeze in place and not return fire until they are teleported again. **This will persist even to the point of the Syndicate Operative becoming downed. *Occasionally The Perrin Sequence Operatives will hold both s in one hand. *As do not have any holster regions set within their animations, The used by the Cephalon Suda will have the holster slot floating in the air in the middle of the bottom of their model. *After a host migration, additional may be spawned, allowing for more than two to be in one mission at once. **This can also include the removal of the within the mission. Media NewLokaFemale.png|New Loka's Operative (Female) NewLokaMale.png|New Loka's Operative (Male) PerrinFemale.png|Perrin Sequences Operative (Female) PerrinMale.png|Perrin Sequences Operative (Male) SudaFemale.png|Cephalon Suda Operative (Female) SudaMale.png|Cephalon Suda Operative (Male) HexisFemale.png|Arbiters of Hexis Operative (Female) HexisMale.png|Arbiters of Hexis Operative (Male) RedVeilFemale2.png|Red Veil Operative (Female) RedVeilMale.png|Red Veil Operative (Male) SteelFemale.png|Steel Meridian Operative (Female), Note the Grineer helmet SteelMale.png|Steel Meridian Operative (Male), Note the Grineer helmet SoloSecuraBug.png SyndicateOperativeDowned.png|Showing an Operative downed Syndicate_Revival.png|Syndicate Operatives reviving each other 2015-02-18_00002.jpg|3 Perrin operatives in one mission. es:Operativo Category:Syndicates Category:Update 15